Magic.Com Pretty Cure
Magic.Com Pretty Cure is a pretty cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The genres for the show are magical girl, science fantasy, comedy, action, and adventure. The themes of the show are video games, MMORPG, magic, friendship, animals, and nature. Plot It is 2035 and Mahouku is the world's most popular online MMORPG. It was originally created by anime fans and is known for being top quality and the site unique team moderators known as Magic.Com Pretty Cure. When all the members of the team quit for a number of reasons suddenly, the site's admins choose 4 new members and veteran from the first team who recently came out of a VR-3 induced coma. Characters 'Magic.Com Pretty Cure' Ami Mahōkokoro / LadySally12 / Cure Magic She is chronologicley 34 but physically 14 years because she was in a VR-3 induced coma for the last 20 years. She decides to continue attending middle school after coming out of her coma despite being chrologically 34 years old. She also continues dating her old boyfriend despite him appearing older then her and being her home room teacher as well. She is a sweet, brave, and smart but shy and nervous young girl. She loves magical girl anime and manga, fairy tales, fantasy novels, super hero comics and tv show and movies, and anything with fairies and unicorns. Her favorite book is Stolen Away. Her favorite animal is a cat. Her favorite fairy tale is the White Cat. Her favorite anime and manga franchise is Sailor Moon. Her theme color is pink. Her powers are and she is a mage type player as a pretty cure. She shows an unlimited magic and fighting ability in battle. She acts the leader of Magic.Com Pretty Cure when in battle and works hard in her job as a moderator of Mahoku. Bianca Bianconiglio / LittleBunnyGirl10 / Cure Bunny She is a kind, innocent, and childish but annoying and hyper 12 year old girl. She loves anime and manga for kids, fairy tales, picture books, sitcoms, disney movies, and anything with glitter and bunnies. Her favorite author is Rumiko Takahashi. Her favorite animals are bunnies and elephants. Her favorite fairy tale is Cinderella. Her favorite anime and manga franchises are Inuyasha, One Piece, and Pokemon. Her theme colors violet and purple. Her powers are nature and she is an archer type player as a pretty cure. She shows excellent aim in battle. She acts as the second in command of Magic.Com Pretty Cure when in battle and does her best in her job as a moderator of Mahoku. Lauren Drameado / FashionQueen16 / Cure Art She is a talented, smart, and good hearted but manipulative and scary when made angry 15 year old girl. She loves mystery novels, crime showa, mystery movies, and horror movies and tv shows. Her favorite book is the Fault in Our Stars. Her favorite animal is a dolphin. Her favorite TV show is Pretty Little Liars. Her favorite holiday is Christmas. Her theme color is blue. Her powers are music and song and she is a musician type player as a pretty cure. She shows a great talent for music and excellent singing voice in battle. She acts as the rebel of Magic.Com Pretty Cure when in battle and just works as a moderator for the money. Eve Duke / MissSmart1234 / Cure August She is an elegant, smart, and beautiful but romantic and social 17 year old girl. She loves nonfiction books, crime shows, romance movies, and super natural movies and tv shows. Her favorite movie is Gone Girl. Her favorite animal is a horse. Her favorite TV show is the Good Wife. Her favorite music is country music. Her theme color is green. Her powers are earth and air and she is a sword type player as a pretty cure. She shows an excellent ability with a sword in battle. She acts as the brains of Magic.Com Pretty Cure when in battle and is still not sure if she is up to being a moderator. Meiling Lóngpò / DragonGirl1315 / Cure Dragon She is an athletic, strong, and nice but energetic and easily upset 16 year old girl. She loves classic literature, action-adventure shows, fantasy pop-cuture, old movies, and mythology from around the world. Her favorite movie is Godzilla. Her favorite animal is a tiger. Her favorite TV show is the Balala the Fairies. Her favorite book is Journey to the West. Her theme color is red. Her powers are fire and water and she is a gun type player as a pretty cure. She shows an excellent ability with a gun in battle. She acts as the muscle of Magic.Com Pretty Cure when in battle and is very confident in her job as a moderator. 'Fairy Familiars' ''Nekorabu Conigli Renard Anna Pào 'Kura uirusu' Toroi sensō Ceamara Féach Szpieg na mnie Nam mewn Bir aksaklık Hakkā kaijū 'NPCs' 'Players' 'Admins board' Hideo Idaikonpyūta / The Prince of the Fairy Tale Kingdom, Charming-Sama14 The homeroom teacher of Ami, he also happens to be her boyfriend and is happy to be able to talk to her again as well as go on dates with her again. But dating her is awkward because he is a full grown adult male while Ami looks like a 14 year old despite being 34 years old in reality due to her 20 year coma. He is a kind, smart, and gentle kind of person who is always honest and helpful. He also a founder and admin of Mahoku. His online identity as an admin puts him in charge of the fairy tale section of Mahoku. Casey Jane / The Wizard of Oz-Land, Casandra 253 The Admin in charge of the Wizard of Oz themed area of Mahoku. She is a kind and smart but brave and stuborn 45 year old women who has a family consisting of her 3 children and husband. When online in Mahoku, she rules Oz-Land with a gentle and brave hand, and fighting any threat that comes to her section of Mahoku but finds the help of the Pretty cures Needed to moderate the site. Imelda Feenhafter Mond / The Fairy Duchess of Luna-Germany, WarriorFairy121 Indira Smaragd / Queen of Emerald Green City, GreenBeryl2378 Tingting Zhōng / Jade Empress of Xiǎng líng sīdài, ChinaQueen333 'Other Characters' Production Glossary Galleries 'Magic.Com Pretty Cure' Ami Mahōkokoro / LadySally12 / Cure Magic ''' Ami Mahōkokoro.jpg|Ami Mahōkokoro Cure Magic.png|Cure Magic LadySally12 2.png|LadySally12 '' Bianca Bianconiglio / LittleBunnyGirl10 / Cure Bunny '' Bianca Bianconiglio.jpg|Bianca Bianconiglio Cure Bunny 3444.png|Cure Bunny LittleBunnyGirl10.png|LittleBunnyGirl10 '' Lauren Drameado / FashionQueen16 / Cure Art '' Lauren Drameado.jpg|Lauren Drameado Cure Art.png|Cure Art FashionQueen16-87.png|FashionQueen16 '' Eve Duke / MissSmart1234 / Cure August '' Eve Duke.jpg|Eve Duke Cure August.png|Cure August MissSmart1234.png|MissSmart1234 '' Meiling Lóngpò / DragonGirl1315 / Cure Dragon '' Meiling Lóngpò.jpg|Meiling Lóngpò Cure Dragon.png|Cure Dragon DragonGirl1315.png|DragonGirl1315 '' '''Fairy Familiars 'Kura uirusu' ' Toroi sensō.png|Toroi sensō Ceamara Féach.png|Ceamara Féach Szpieg na mnie.png|Szpieg na mnie Nam mewn.png|Nam mewn ' 'NPCs' 'Players' 'Admins board' ' Hideo Idaikonpyūta.jpg|Hideo Idaikonpyūta The Prince of the Fairy Tale Kingdom, Charming-Sama14.jpg|The Prince of the Fairy Tale Kingdom, Charming-Sama14 The Wizard of Oz-Land, Casandra253.jpg|The Wizard of Oz-Land, Casandra 253 The Fairy Duchess of Luna-Germany, WarriorFairy121.png|The Fairy Duchess of Luna-Germany, WarriorFairy121 Queen of Emerald Green City, GreenBeryl2378.png|Queen of Emerald Green City, GreenBeryl2378 Jade empress.png|Jade Empress of Xiǎng líng sīdài, ChinaQueen333 ' 'Other Characters' Quotes 'Magic.Com Pretty Cure' ''Ami Mahōkokoro / LadySally12 / Cure Magic "The Moderator of Love and Magic, Cure Magic" - Cure Magic Bianca Bianconiglio / LittleBunnyGirl10 / Cure Bunny Lauren Drameado / FashionQueen16 / Cure Art Eve Duke / MissSmart1234 / Cure August Meiling Lóngpò / DragonGirl1315 / Cure Dragon 'Fairy Familiars' 'Kura uirusu' 'NPCs' 'Players' 'Admins board' 'Other Characters''' Trivia *There are many references to popular video games, The legend of Zelda is most promenent. Category:Magic.Com Pretty Cure Category:CureSailorMoon1617